A Hot Halloween
by summer-r0mance
Summary: Sasuke goes to a party where people are dressed up - or under dressed. Hormones are running high, especially when Hinata gets a little intoxicated. Lemony one-shot. Beware - Graphic lemon inside!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or the characters.

Happy Halloween! I thought I'd write a lemony one shot involving my favourite couple, since I didn't go to any party or Trick or Treat.

The story is from Sasuke's point of view. Also, Sasuke and Hinata are dating in this one shot.

Here we go…

The music pulsed in my veins like blood. The floor trembled beneath my feet in time with the bass that pumped out of the stereo. Wisps of acid green smoke slithered across the room, smoky tendrils curling and dissolving as bodies moved with the music. It felt like another world.

"Isn't this party great?" yelled Ino.

I glanced at her. Under the throbbing lights, I caught a glimpse of her outfit. She was dressed as a sexy lion tamer: a sleeveless red tailcoat adorned with gold on the shoulders. The collar buttoned around her neck, leaving the skin around her collarbone exposed. Beneath it was a silk black corset that accentuated her cleavage. She wore thigh-high boots and a matching black top hat. Around her waist was a whip, and beside her was Kiba. I smirked. He looked tamed – and uncomfortable. He was shirtless, with a leather collar around his neck and a tawny coloured Tarzan skirt. I glanced at his feet – beige Ugg boots. At least his feet would be comfortable. His hair had probably been styled by Ino – it was teased into a wild mane.

"Yeh. It would be better if you let me wear more clothes though." Kiba frowned.

I watched as Ino turned to him slowly. A seductive smile on her painted lips, "I think you look sexy. When we get home…"

I turned away as her hand brushed his growing erection.

Across the room, I spotted her – Hinata. She wore a black oriental dress, embellished with a silver dragon. The dress had flowing sleeves and brushed the top of her thighs. A thick silver sash tied around her waist held a sword. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, revealing her lovely neck. I moved towards her.

"Sasuke!" she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried I couldn't find anyone because of all the costumes."

I leaned down and kissed her gently. "I thought you came with Neji and Ten Ten." If she came alone, I would kick Neji's ass. It was dangerous for Hinata to be out dressed so sexily.

"We came together, but I lost them." She admitted with a blush.

I took her hand. "I don't think you lost them." Neji had probably lost control and pulled Ten Ten away to a dark corner.

She tilted her head to look at me, confused.

"You look really, really…" I leaned closer to her. "Sexy."

She shivered as my breath tickled her ear. "You do too." She whispered shyly.

I felt myself grow warm at her words.

"Lets get a drink."

At the table there were drinks that glowed ice blue and blood red.

"Nice effect, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "How do they do that?"

"Lights underneath the glass bowl." I replied. "Which colour do you want?"

"Blue, please."

I poured her drink and took a sip before handing it to her. "It's got some alcohol in it. So make sure you don't drink too much."

Hinata smiled and then tipped back the cup. I watched amused as she handed me an empty cup. Her cheeks were now tinged pink.

I placed the cup on the table and gathered her into my arms. I kissed her senseless. I could taste lemonade and alcohol on her lips and tongue.

She pulled back breathless. "Lets go…" she pulled me through the crowed and up a flight of stairs. Fake web and spiders were draped across the banister and corners. The stairs creaked beneath our steps. The music could still be heard through the floorboards. We kissed as we went, bumping into walls and corners. Most of the doors were already locked. Then we tumbled into a closet. I fumbled for the switch. Dim light flickered in the closet. It was a linen closet and smelt like lavender mothballs. I pushed her against the door, my hands skimming her thighs. Her hands were tugging open my oriental shirt. I groaned as her hands touched my skin. They trembled as they moved up and down my chest, along my shoulders. I pulled open her top and her breasts spilt out.

"You're not wearing a bra." I murmured against her skin. She shook her head and gave me access to her neck. I kissed her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin beneath her collarbone. My hands squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She was so horny. Whenever Hinata drank alcohol, she lost all control. She raised a leg and hooked it over my waist. I sucked in a breath as she started to rub herself against me. I loved this oriental dress of hers – easy access. I gripped her ass with on hand and paused as I felt her smooth skin. Was she wearing a thong? My hand dipped further and met her hot and wet centre.

"Hinata," I growled. "Where are your panties?"

She giggled and palmed me through my pants. "I took them off."

I groaned and grabbed her wrist. "When did you take it off?"

"Before we came in. I wore ones with strings on the side…"

I kissed her hard and she moaned. I pressed myself against her and slid down her gorgeous body. Then holding her wrists at the side of her body, I knelt down and kissed her thighs. She was so sexy. She struggled and moaned, gasped and made lovely breathy noises. I licked her centre and sucked on her. My tongue dipped into her, and she convulsed as she came. Her legs buckled and I let her slide down to the floor.

Her eyes were glazed with lust. She pushed me down and slowly pulled my pants down. I felt my pants push my erection down. She smiled and licked my tip. My fingers gripped her hair. She kissed down my cock with open kisses and her lips and tongue. Her mouth came back to my tip and she swirled her tongue around it. Then she was sucking me as she bobbed her head, her lips tight around my shaft as she pulled up and down. She pulled back and I groaned. I was so close. Opening my eyes, I found myself looking at the most erotic view. Hinata had wrapped her breasts around my cock.

"Hinata…" I grunted. The friction of her soft breasts, the lubrication from her sucking me off, her hair tickling my thighs – it was sexy. Then her hot wet mouth was on me, while her breasts surrounded me.

"I'm going to cum." I warned her. Her eyes flashed and she stopped with her tongue rubbing my slit.

"I want you to cum in here." She stood and braced herself against the door. Her fingers touched her centre and she leaned forward. I had to compose myself. The sight of her in that position would be enough to send me over the edge.

I entered her in one smooth movement. She was so wet and tight. She clamped down on me and wiggled her hips.

"Mm, Sasuke." She thrust her hips back as I thrust forward. My hands rubbed her nipples and breasts, squeezing and pinching. She tilted her head back and kissed me. "I love it when you take me from behind and squeeze my tits."

I groaned. I had never heard the word 'tit' come out from her sexy mouth. "Hinata, are you talking dirty?" I circled my hips and she whimpered.

"Yeh. Your cock makes me so hot, Sasuke. It's so hard and hot… it makes me feel good."

I buried my face into her neck. "You are so hot."

"Deeper." She breathed.

I pulled out and brought us to the ground. I grabbed her leg and placed it on my shoulder.

"Yes!" her head rolled to the side, her hands grabbed at my chest, fingers rubbing my nipples. I moved faster, rubbing myself against her clit as I moved.

Her tits bounced with each thrust. I was going to cum. Then her core clenched around me and she grew wetter. I felt my cock twitch and I came in her. We lay on the ground, panting.

"I should take you to more Halloween parties." I whispered as I kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned. "Only if you take me one more time." She slid my length into her and rode me.

**Author's Notes:******

****So, what did you think? I might do a Ino Kiba one shot lemon if people are interested. Play safe! =)****

**** ****


End file.
